poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue
Team Robot in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue is an upcoming Team Robot/Disney Fairies crossover film created by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Like the other fairies, Tinker Bell attends fairy camp on the mainland. When she attempts to go find some lost things, Vidia reveals information about a human house nearby, which arouses Tink's curiosity, prompting her to stray from camp, with Vidia following behind to watch over her. When she reaches the house, she is amazed by their "horseless carriage", which is actually a car. She takes the time to flitter around under the car, while Vidia tries to get her to leave. Eventually they do, but on their way back to camp, Tink and Vidia stumble upon a fairy-sized house made by Lizzy Griffiths, a human girl who wishes to meet a real fairy. Tink immediately heads in to investigate, despite Vidia's constant warnings. Tink claims it to be perfectly safe, so Vidia slams the door shut in an attempt to scare her but unintentionally locks Tink inside. When Lizzy begins to approach the house, Vidia tries to free Tink to no avail, resulting in Lizzy discovering Tink inside and taking her home. She prepares to show Tink to her father, Dr. Griffiths, a very busy and serious scientist, but upon seeing all the butterflies he has pinned in display for research, she decides to keep Tink a secret. Meanwhile, Vidia rallies Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank and Bobble to rescue Tink. Due to the storm, they are unable to fly, so Clank and Bobble builds a ship. They get of to a good start until reaching a running stream, which destroys the ship. They continue on foot but upon crossing a mudbank, Vidia gets stuck waist deep. While Clank and Bobble try to find something to pull her out, the other fairies are nearly run over by a car but are saved when Iridessa blinds the driver, who then vacates the car, giving the girls a chance to get Vidia out by grabbing onto the driver's shoelace. Back at the human house, Lizzy reveals her fascination of fairies. Tink is flattered by her obsession and since Tink can't leave the house because it's raining outside, she decides to teach her nearly everything about fairies. They record their information in a new research book given to Lizzy by her father. During this time, they have grown a great friendship. After a while, the rain dies down, and Tink is able to return to camp. She gives Lizzy a hug and makes her way out but before she leaves, she watches Lizzy attempt to show her father the research. Unfortunately, Dr. Griffiths is too busy fixing the house's leaks to pay her any mind, so Tink returns and fixes the leaks, saving Lizzy's father from the burden. Afterwards, she makes the choice to release a captive butterfly Dr. Griffiths was planning on showing to a group of scientists. However, thinking that Lizzy was the one who set the butterfly free, he grounds her. Meanwhile, Vidia confesses to the rescue team that it was her fault that Tink has been captured. They comfort Vidia about the situation, informing her that it could have been worse without her presence. Once the rescue team finally reaches the human house, they are attacked by Lizzy's pet cat, Mr. Twitches. Despite being an animal fairy, Fawn is unable to immediately tame a cat under pressure. A chase ensues before she is able to find catnip, eventually taming the cat. Back at the house, Tink shows Lizzy how to fly in her room with pixie dust. Then her father walks in, forcing Tink to hide in the fairy house. He finds footprints on the ceiling and sternly demands the truth. Lizzy confesses in tears tells him about Tink and shows him the research book. Her father, however, still refuses to believe in fairies, and he and his daughter get into a disagreement. Angered by Dr. Griffiths' stubbornness, Tink reveals herself and chides him. The sight of the fairy astonishes the scientist and prompts him to capture Tink so that he could take her to London for research, but Vidia arrives just in time and pushes her out the way. Vidia is instead captured by Dr. Griffiths, but Lizzy and the fairies are able to convince him to think otherwise. In the end, Dr. Griffiths apologizes to his daughter for not believing her. Vidia is then freed, and she and Tink form a friendship. Lizzy and her father are now closer than ever. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *SpongeBob and Patrick *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Timmy and Brushbrush Main Cast *Tinker Bell *Elizabeth "Lizzy" Griffiths *Dr. Griffiths *Vidia *Silvermist *Iridessa *Rosetta *Fawn *Bobble *Clank *Terence *Narrator *Mrs. Perkins Links Sneak Peeks # Full Movie # Trivia *